A New Theme of Warriors: A New Clan
by mysteriously.mesmerized
Summary: .:DISCONTINUED:. A young apprentice, Frostpaw, faces difficult problems. The struggles between love and betrayal, the decisions between fate and will, and with the must to face dangerous ambitions and evil...
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

LIONCLAN

LEADER **WHITESTAR****- **white she-cat with sand colored tail tip and paws

DEPUTY **BLUESTRIPE - **white-and-gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE, ROOTPAW**

MEDICINE CAT **SPOTTEDPELT - **beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with darker spots

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**BLACKSTRIPE - **sleek black tom

**APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW**

**THISTLETAIL - **dark brown tabby tom with a thin, long tail

**APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW**

**DAPPLEFUR - **pretty she-cat with dappled coat

**APPRENTICE, MILKPAW**

**REDCLAW - **red-brown tom with unusually long claws

**SEEDFUR - **gray-brown tom, amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, GRASSPAW**

**FLOWERTAIL - **ginger she-cat with a striped tail

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**ROOTPAW - **golden-brown tabby tom

**FROSTPAW - **white she-cat tinged with gray around her muzzle

**GRASSPAW - **tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

**SNOWPAW - **very pale gray tom, white belly and paws

**MILKPAW - **white she-cat with pale ginger around her muzzle and tail tip

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**SANDSTRIPE - **ginger she-cat with brown stripes

**BLUEPELT - **blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes

ELDERS  (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**HEAVYFOOT - **gray tom, oldest cat in LionClan, virtually blind and deaf

**TWISTEDCLAW - **black tabby tom with a paw and a claw twisted

LEOPARDCLAN

LEADER **STREAMSTAR - **blue-gray she-cat with white paws

DEPUTY **STORMCLAW - **big gray tom

MEDICINE CAT **GOLDENFUR - **unusually golden she-cat with darker flecks

WARRIORS **MOONPELT - **silver she-cat, blue eyes

**PEBBLEFUR - **long haired gray tom

**APPRENTICE, WEEDPAW**

**RAINCLAW - **black tom with a white tail tip

**OATFUR - **brown tom with darker brown splashed around his muzzle

**VOLECLAW - **light brown tom

**APPREANTICE, LIGHTPAW**

APPRENTICES **WEEDPAW - **sleek black tom

**LIGHTPAW - **white she-cat with ginger and brown patches

QUEENS **POOLPELT - **light gray she-cat, blue eyes

ELDERS **ONE-EAR - **dark brown tom with a torn ear

PANTHERCLAN

LEADER **TORNSTAR - **brown tabby tom

DEPUTY **MUDFOOT -** tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT **SWIFTWIND - **gray tom, yellow eyes

WARRIORS **WEBFUR - **dark gray tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, HEATHERPAW**

**DAWNCLOUD - **red-brown tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, OWLPAW**

**OAKTAIL - **light brown tom, darker colored tail

**APPRENTICE, RABBITPAW**

APPRENTICES **HEATHERPAW - **small dusky tortoiseshell she-cat

**RABBITPAW - **white she-cat, blue eyes

**OWLPAW - **brown tom with gray splashed on his back and muzzle

QUEENS **MISTPELT - **bluish-silver she-cat

**SUNCLOUD - **pale ginger she-cat, green eyes

TIGERCLAN

LEADER **SHADOWSTAR - **black tom

DEPUTY **SILVERSTRIPE - **beautiful, sleek silver she-cat striped gray on her back

MEDICINE CAT **MARSHCLAW - **brown tom

WARRIORS **CLOVERCLAW - ** light brown tom

**WHISKERTAIL - **dark gray tom

**APPRENTICE, PINEPAW**

**DUSTFUR - **ginger tom with a white belly and paws

**CLEARCLOUD - **white she-cat, blue eyes

APPRENTICES **PINEPAW - **ginger she-cat with white paws

QUEENS **HEDGEPELT - **light brown tabby she-cat

ELDERS **PATCHFUR - **dark brown to with a patch of tangled fur


	2. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

_A_ beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat looked up into the night sky where Silverpelt shined the strongest beneath the half moon. A gray tom came to sit beside her and raised his head. Suddenly the two cats' eyes stretched wide as the stars moved into five groups. Another cat, an unusually golden she-cat came running to them. "You saw?" she panted when she reached them."You saw the stars?"

"I saw them." a brown tom padded up beside them. His voice was calm, but his eyes betrayed his fear. The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded. "I saw them, too"

"Marshclaw," the golden she-cat turned to the brown tom, "you are the oldest and most experienced out of us, what did that sign mean?"

"Sorry," he meowed gravely, "StarClan never gives the signs clearly. Even the oldest medicine cat may not be able to read them."

All four cat exchanged uneasy glances. Finally, the gray tom broke the silence. "It must be important, very important and serious to all four clans, why other would StarClan send this sign after we've shared dreams with them?" The others murmured agreement. The tortoiseshell she-cat raised her head and gazed at the stars again. The stars were as peaceful as they ever had been and they showed no signs of sending that troubling omen. The others followed her gaze and watched as the warriors of StarClan glittered among Silverpelt. Each lost in his and her own thoughts.

Their warrior ancestors has formed to show them this omen and did not choose to show it to them in their dreams. It must be important, but what could it be? Finally, the golden she-cat heaved herself to her paws. "It's time we get back to our own camps." she meowed. The others nodded and gradually got up. The pounding of pawsteps and the rustling of bushes showed where they had gone. After a heartbeat, everything was silent. The hollow was empty, only Silverpelt still shined in the fading night sky.

**Sorry if this was too short, it's just a prologue! The chapters will be longer, much longer, than this! PLZ Review!**


	3. Chapter 1: The young apprentice

_CHAPTER 1_

_F_rostpaw blinked uncomfortably against the bright rays of sunlight in the season of Green-leaf. She stood up and shook scraps of moss from her pelt. Rootpaw was still sleeping, but there was an empty nest where Grasspaw used to sleep. Frostpaw stepped out of the apprentices' den and looked around the clearing. She saw her mentor, Thistletail, talking to Grasspaw. She couldn't resist a purr of amusement and sat down, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws

Thistletail must have seen her, for his tail twitched uncomfortably and meowed something rapidly to Grasspaw, who nodded, before bounding over to Frostpaw. "Talking to my pretty little denmate?" Frostpaw couldn't help teasing him with a mischievious glint in her eye.

"Come on," Thistletail meowed, giving her a friendly cuff behind her ear. "you have to practice your fighting moves." He stood up and headed to the thorn tunnel that led out of camp, waving his tail for Frostpaw to follow.

"Okay." Frostpaw jumped up. She knew that Thistletail was only deliberately changing the the subject.

Frostpaw's hind legs scrabbled helplessly against the soft sand in the training hollow, but at last managed to regain her balance. She stood there, panting. She felt breathless after this practice fight with Thistletail and thirsty because of the hot season of Green-leaf.

"No, Frostpaw," Thistletail instructed. "Your move was good, but your eyes betrayed where you were aiming. Now, try again, attack me."

Frostpaw crouched, bunching up her hind legs and got ready to spring. She looked at her mentor's paws, but really aiming for his shoulders. She sprang and landed awkwardly on Thistletail's back. Her front claws clinged to his shoulders, but her hind legs scrabbled in the air. Thistletail flung himself backward, trying to throw Frostpaw off, but she hanged on tightly to his shoulders. Frostpaw felt her claws slipping off and panicked a little. Suddenly, Thistletail spun around and Frostpaw lost her grip. Feeling relieved that it was the soft sand that she had fallen so heavily on, Frostpaw tried to stand up. But befor she could do so, she was pinned down to the ground by her shoulders and she felt sand seeping into her mouth. Then, the weight on top of her vanished.

"Yuck!" Frostpaw spat. "I've got sand in my mouth!"

Thistletail let out a purr of amusement. "Let's get back to camp, we'll hunt on the way." Frostpaw opened her mouth to protest but then realized that it was past sunhigh so she just nodded.

Frostpaw and Thistletail emerged for the thorn tunnel, their jaws full of fresh-kill. It has been a successful hunt. Rootpaw bounded up to them. "More prey?" Rootpaw purred when they had added their catch to the pile. "Great! I really could do with a mouse or two!" He picked a plump mouse and added to Frostpaw. "Want to eat together?"

Frostpaw shrugged. "Sure." She picked a vole and for herself andfollowed Rootpaw beside a clump of ferns where the apprentices eat. Frostpaw took a bite and let the juicy prey scent of Green-leaf seep into her mouth. Soon the season of Colored-leaf would would come and prey will become scarce.

Frostpaw finished her vole in a few, swift bites and swiped her tongue around her lips. Rootpaw was crunching on some mouse bones. Frostpaw couldn't help twitching her tail in amusement. Rootpaw sensed that and he scrabbled up to lick his chest fur. A sudden squeal came from the nursery and Milkkit tumbled out of the sheet of bramble that protected the nursery. Snowkit, her brother, came pouncing on her. "Gotcha!" he mewed triumphantly.

"Let go of me, you stupid furball!" Milkkit mewed with a flicker of amusement in her voice and wriggled beneath him. Bluepelt, their mother, stepped out the nursery. "Quieter, you two! Sandstripe's kitss are sleeping, don't wake them!" The kits followed obediently after their mother back to the nursery. Frostpaw heard a purr of amusement from Rootpaw. "Kits!" he meowed. "Some times they are cute sometimes annoying!"

Frostpaw felt amusement well up her chest. "Like you!" she mewed teasingly.

Rootpaw pretended to growl angrily. "They will be apprenticed soon, won't they?" Frostpaw added.

Bluestripe, the clan deputy, padded up to them."If you don't talk quietly, I'm going to send you to the elders to look for ticks!" she meowed with an edge of amusement in her voice.

"Oh, come on, Bluestripe!" Rootpaw mewed."You wouldn't want your only apprentice to go look for ticks instead of training?"

"Maybe I would!" Bluestripe moewed. "I could do with some free time!"

While those two were talking, Frostpaw saw Spottedpelt, a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, who is the clan's medicine cat, emerge for the fern tunnel that led to the medicine cat's den. She looked around nervously and then Frostpaw saw releif in her amber eyes. Was she afraid of somthing? Frostpaw took a few steps towrds her, but Spottedpelt vanished back into the fern tunnel. Frostpaw stopped, _it couldn't be very important anyway, _she decided and retreated back to Rootpaw. Bluestripe had already left. Frostpaw pressed her flank onto Rootpaw's and she saw a flicker of joy in his eyes and something else. They shared tongues and groomed each other's fur.

When the stars of Silverpelt began to show, Frostpaw stood up and stretched her stiffy limbs. Her belly felt hollow with hunger and she padded to the fresh-kill pile with Rootpaw behind her. Frostpaw picked a starling and Rootpaw chose a squirrel. They ate together and Bluestripe padded to them again. "Frostpaw, I want you to go on dawn patrol tomorrow with Flowertail and Seedfur."

"Sure." Frostpaw meowed, happy to be on patrol again.

"So get some sleep, if you want energy tomorrow." Bluestripe called over her shoulder as she padded away.

Frostpaw got up, circled in her nest once and settled down. Curling her tail over her nose, she was glad of the warmth of Rootpaw's fur beside her and she drifted off into sleep.

**How do you like it? Was it too long? Maybe it was a bit boring...but still plz review! Thx a bunch!**


	4. Chapter 2: The Big Breakup

_CHAPTER 2_

_THE BIG BREAKUP_

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey join ynder the Highledge for a clan meeting." Whitestar's voice rang clear through out the camp.Frostpaw padded outof the apprentices' den and stretched, she had felt worn out after the dawn patrol and took a nap. She saw Blackclaw emerge from the warriors' den followed by Flowertail. The cats gathered as Whitestar began to speak.

"Cats of LionClan," she began. "The sunhigh patrol reported that they have scented LeopardClan on our territory, a few fox-lengths from the border." Yowls of defiance broke out and Frostpaw felt her blood run cold. The dawn patrol haven't scented anything, surely LeopardClan wouldn't have invaded so soon? Whitestar signalled with her tail for silence. "I want future patrols to keep a lookout." She paused and beckoned for Milkkit and Snowkit to come further. "There is also good news; Bluepelt's kits are ready for their apprenticeship."

The kits' eyes were shining with expectation, especially Milkkit. Frostpaw felt her panic slowly ebb away.

"Dapplefur," Whitastar continued."You are ready for your first apprentice, you will mentor Milkpaw. You have shown great skill and intelligence, and I expect you pass these on to Milkpaw."

Dapplefur looked ready to burst with joy and went to touch noses with Milkpaw.

"Blackstripe," Whitestar meowed."You are without an apprentice since Flowertail has been made a warrior. You will mentor Snowpaw. You have been a great mentor to Flowertail and I expect you to mentor Snowpaw just as well."

Blackstripe touched noses with Snowpaw and padded over to sit beside Dapplefur and Milkpaw. Whitestar jumped down from the Highledge and into her den. The other cats began to congratulate the new apprentices by calling their names. Milkpaw sat up straight and Snowpaw scuffled his forepaws. Bluepelt was bursting with pride.

"Come on," Frostpaw meowed to Rootpaw, the invasion of LeopardClan forgotten."Let's go and meet our new denmates!"

Not waiting to see if Rootpaw followed, Frostpaw bounded up to Milkpaw and pressed onto her flank."Congratulations!" Frostpaw purred, feeling happy to have more denmates.

"Thanks!" Milkpaw' s eyes shone."I can't wait to learn all those stuff. You know, the hunter's crouch, the fighting moves and all that!"

"You'll learn quickly." Frostpaw mewed, padding over to congratulate Snowpaw."Hi!" Frostpaw meowed cheekily."You'll find an apprentice not easy to be!"

"Not for me!" Snowpaw's eyes gleamed with something that Frostpaw didn't recognize."I'm going to be the best!"

"Maybe the best of looking for ticks for the elders!" Frostpaw teased. Out of the corner of her eye, Frostpaw saw Rootpaw glare at Snowpaw. _What is _his_ problem? _Frostpaw thought,_ What did Snowpaw do? _

Frostpaw felt something prodding her on her side and she opened her eyes with a muffled mew of protest. She saw Grasspaw crouched over her, her paw raised to prod Frostpaw again.

"Come on, Frostpaw," Grasspaw meowed. "Whitestar just called a meeting."

Frostpaw grunted as she stood up. Her legs felt stiff and she stretched them each in turn. Shaking moss off her pelt, she followed Grasspaw out of the den.

"Cats of LionClan," Whitestar was meowing as Frostpaw took a seat beside Rootpaw."The sun-down patrol reproted more LeopardClan scents right by Owlrocks."

"How many cats were scented?" a cat asked above the yowls that broke out.

"One, and the same one like last time. Milkpaw was on both patrols."Whitestar replied and narrowed her eyes."I want extra patrols on the LeopardClan border."

Whitestar jumped down the ledge and beckoned to Bluestripe. Frostpaw felt a pang of anxiety. The rest of the clan broke into small groups, talking nervously to each other. A shiver ran down Frostpaw's spine. Snowpaw padded over and sat beside her, pressing his muzzle comfortingly onto her flank. But his gaze was fixed anxiously on Milkpaw.

"Worried about your sister?" Frostpaw asked, ignoring scorching gaze of Rootpaw on her flank. Snowpaw nodded, his eyes filled with worry. "She'll be alright." Frostpaw murmured. Snowpaw seemed to relax a little.

Bluestripe emerged from Whitestar's den and padded over to them. "Snowpaw, you join the extra patrol tomorrow with Blackstripe and Seedfur after the sunhigh patrol."

"Yes, Bluestripe." Snowpaw meowed ensuthiastically.

"Your first patrol!" Frostpaw purred, trying to push the troubling news to the back of her head.

"Yes, though I wished that it was with you."

Frostpaw felt her fur getting hot with embarrasment. Rootpaw strolled over to them."Want to eat together, Frostpaw?"

"Okay. See you later, Snowpaw." Frostpaw got up and saw Rootpaw flash a glare at Snowpaw. After they had eaten, Frostpaw went to find her mentor, Thistletail. She found him talking to Grasspaw. Frostpaw bounded up to them and cast an accusing glance at Thistletail. Thistletail shifted his paws uneasily.

"Er...so, off you go now, Grasspaw," Thitletail meowed awkwardly. Grasspaw flicked her tail and bounded off. Frostpaw let out a _mrrow _of amusement. "So what's for the rest of the day?" she asked.

"I thought we'd go for a short hunt."Thistletail meowed."Let's see how your hunting skills are coming." Frostpaw felt her heart beat faster and nodded.

Carefully placing one paw in front of the other, Frostpaw crept on the mouse. Keeping all her weight on her haunches, Frostpaw sprang and killed her prey with a blow to the neck. Frostpaw returned to Thistletail, holding the mouse in her jaws and with a satisfied look on her face.

"Well done!" Thistletail purred. Frostpaw curled her tail up in delight.

As Frostpaw padded back to the camp with Thistletail by Owlrocks, she dectected a fresh scent through the fresh-kill she was carrying. _LeopardClan! _Frostpaw's fur began to bristle. Thistletail must have smelled it, too for he tensed. Frostpaw looked at her mentor, who nodded. Together, they pelted back to camp. Whitestar needed to know about this.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Whitestar yowled. Frostpaw felt her muscles tense and instinctively unsheathe her claws and dug them into the ground. Snowpaw came over and gave her a reassuring lick behind her ear. Frostpaw ignored Rootpaw's burning gaze.

"Thistletail and Frostpaw were on a hunting patrol," Whitestar began. "And they scented fresh LeopardClan scents again by Owlrocks."

"We should attack!" a cat yowled.

"LeopardClan on our territory! Isn't the fish in the river enough for them?" another cat spat.

Frostpaw felt her neck fur rising. If LeopardClan continue like this, there would really be war between the two clans. She could feel Snowpaw bristling, too and a low growl came from his throat.

"We'll find out at the next gathering."Whitestar meowed calmly."But I want guards at Owlrocks, a warrior and an apprentice at a time. So no more extra patrols. Now, I'd like to discuss this with my senior warriors."

She jumped from the Highledge and Bluestripe, Blackstripe and Seedfur followed her into her den. The rest broke into anxious and hostile murmurs. "I hope LeopardClan has some good reason for this!" Snowpaw growled.

"Don't worry, it's all going to be alright."Frostpaw meowed, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. Licking her paws, Frostpaw tried to hide her growing fear. She knew that LeopardClan wanted something, but what could it be? It won't be anything good, that's for sure. Frostpaw sighed. For the first time after the meeting, Frostpaw felt Rootpaw's gaze on her pelt. She whipped around, ignoring Snowpaw's startled mew and saw Rootpaw turn his gaze away. She padded up to him.

"What's wrong?" Frostpaw mewed, pressing against him.

"I-I can't believe you would _like_ that-that piece of mouse-dung!" he spat.

Startled by Rootpaw's sudden burst, Frostpaw drew away. But then the surprise she felt turned into fury. "He's not a piece of mouse-dung, you are!" she spat back. Frostpaw whipped around and stalked off.

"Wait, Frostpaw! I-" Rootpaw meow sounded desperate, but Frostpaw just didn't bother to hear the rest. Then, her anger turn into hurt and dismay. Things were going so smoothly, but suddenly all the things were torn apart. Frostpaw felt another burden laid on her shoulders, a burden that was bigger than any of the others.

**OMG! I'm getting restless of writing this fanfiction! Sorry if this chappie is too long. I have a question to all of the readers: **_**Which one is better? a FrostpawXRootpaw or a FrostpawXSnowpaw pairing?**_** Write your choice in your review!**

**P.S: If you want to know how they look like, go to 'Allegiances' (the first page)**

_**To Honeymist: yes, colored-leaf is leaf-fall. And new-leaf is going to be new-growth, leaf-bare is going to be no-leaf.**_


	5. Chapter 3: A New Friendship

Sorry for the late update!!! My computer had some problems...but anyway, I updated, now, so please enjoy! Hope u like it!!!

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**A NEW FRIENDSHIP**_

_Frostpaw _shook scraps of moss from her pelt. The sun was well above the horizon. Roorpaw and Milkpaw has left and Grasspaw has just left the den. Snowpaw was rousing from his sleep, he gaped his jaws in a yawn. "Thank StarClan I got up in time to speak to you." Snowpaw mewed, grooming scraps of moss from his fur.

"Get on with it." Frostpaw meowed good-naturedly, glad from the warm sunshine of Green-leaf on her back.

"Well, I just thought maybe we could train together today." Snowpaw meowed between licks. Frostpaw twitched her ears in surprise. Snowpaw was trying to spend more time with her these past days, that was obvious. She was beginning to feel that Snowpaw was fun to be around and gentle. _Exactly the opposite of that Rootpaw, _Frostpaw added sourly to herself. The memory of the golden-brown tabby tom sent fury down Frostpaw's spine and she shook herself to clear it. "Frostpaw?" Snowpaw's voice snapped her back to the apprentices' den and she turned to see him looking expectantly at her. With a jolt of embarrasment, Frostpaw realized that he was waiting for her answer.

"Okay, I'll go to ask our mentors." Frostpaw mewed. Snowpaw's tail curled up in delight. Frostpaw padded out of the den and looked around that clearing. It was easy to spot Thistletail, because he was right there, talking to Grasspaw, again. Frostpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. Her mentor was paying a lot of attention to Grasspaw. Frostpaw stalked up to them.

"Hi, Thistletail." she meowed coolly. "Finished talking to Grasspaw?"

"Y-yes, um," Thistletail shuffled his forepaws. Grasspaw flicked her ears and bounded off. "What do you want?"

"Snowpaw wanted us to train together today." Frostpaw mewed. She pointed with her tail towards Snowpaw, who was sitting at the entrance of the apprentices' den. Frostpaw saw Thistletail flash her a funny look.

"Okay, I'll talk to Blackstripe." Thistletail meowed, padding towards the warriors' den. Frostpaw bounded back to Snowpaw.

"He said okay, now he's talking to Blackstripe to see if-" Frostpaw broke off as Thistletail emerged from the warriors'den with Blackstripe behind him.

"Alright, let's go." Blackstripe meowed as they approached. Snowpaw's eyes shone. Thistletail shot Frostpaw an amused glance and Frostpaw dropped her gaze to her paws as she felt her ear tips getting hot. Blackstripe padded to the gorse tunnel with Snowpaw. The next thing she knew, Frostpaw was padding behind Blackstripe and Snowpaw with Thistletail beside her to the training hollow.

"Nice, isn't he?" Thistletail meowed, nodding to Snowpaw.

"No!" Frostpaw protested, feeling her fur getting hot. "Snowpaw's just a friend!" Thistletail gave her a long look, but said nothing, although he didn't look convinced. Frostpaw dragged her gaze back to the ground. Sure enough, Snowpaw is nice, _but that doesn't make him more than a friend! _Frostpaw though vainly. At sunhigh, they arrived at the training hollow. After a troubled training, Frostpaw followed the others back to camp.

Frostpaw snatched a starling from the fresh-kill pile and bounded over to Snowpaw, who was tearing into a vole. "Hi there," Frostpaw mewed, dropping the starling next to Snowpaw. She saw Rootpaw a few rabbit-hops away, eating a squirrel, so she pointedly turned her back towards him and settled down to eat. But Rootpaw's gaze still made her fur prickle.

"Is there anything wrong?" Snowpaw asked worriedly as they finished their prey.

"Huh?" Frostpaw meowed absent-mindedly."Oh, no, nothing at all."

"Oh, alright," Snowpaw sounded hurt.

"Sorry," Frostpaw murmured, pushing her nose onto his flank. She gulped. How could she tell all what happened between her and Rootpaw to Snowpaw? She swallowed hard. "It's Rootpaw," she meowed, preparing for an outburst from Snowpaw. But, when she looked up into his eyes, they were filled with sympathy.

"I think you were too hard on him," Snowpaw meowed gently. "He was wrong, too. But no matter how you feel like that you can't forgive him, there may be another answer deep in your heart that is waiting for you to discover it." He pressed his muzzle onto hers and Frostpaw felt his warm breath and words very soothing.

As Frostpaw curled up in her nest with Snowpaw beside her and she thought of Snowpaw's words. _We're only friends_, Frostpaw repeated again to herself. _Not more than that_. But now, she realized, that she was trying to convince it to herself as she was trying to convince it to any other cat. Was Snowpaw really becoming more than a friend?

**Sory again for updating too late and for the shortness of the chapter...(I still haven't decided yet about the pairings! AAAAHHH!!!) But PLZ Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 4: A Troubled Gathering

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**A TROUBLED GATHERING**_

_The _full moon shined brightly in the cloudless sky. Frostpaw scrabbled up the rocks after her clanmates and leader. Whitestar paused on top of the rocks and parted her jaws to draw in the scents. The wind brought the scents of TigerClan and PantherClan, LeopardClan hasn't arrived yet. Frostpaw curled her lips as she remembered LeopardClan's invasion in her territory, their scent was the last thing she wanted to scent now. Not even the reek of TigerClan was worse than their scent. Suddenly, Frostpaw felt a cat quivering beside her. She turned to see Snowpaw, his eyes nervous and full of anticipation. Then she remembered that this was his first Gathering. Frostpaw licked his ear.

"Don't worry," she meowed. "You'll do fine. As long as you don't tell the other clans too much about our clans and our weaknesses." She added pointedly.

Snowpaw just nodded, too excited to speak. Milkpaw was just as expectant. Whitestar flicked her tail and LionClan thundered towards the Ancient Oak where the clan leaders stood on to address the clans. As they arrived at the clearing, Frostpaw looked around and spotted a couple of PantherClan and TigerClan apprentices talking together. The leaders always allowed the cats to share tongues for some time before starting the Gathering. Frostpaw bounded up to them.

"Hi," Frostpaw meowed. "How's prey running?"

"Great!" a white she-cat purred, she carried the scent of PantherClan. "I'm Rabbitpaw."

"I'm Frostpaw." Frostpaw meowed. Then a strong scent of LeopardClan washed over her. She turned around to see Streamstar charging down the slopes flanked by her warriors.

"Ah, LeopardClan is here." another PantherClan apprentice meowed. She was a small dusky she-cat. Frostpaw recognized her from previous Gatherings, her name was Heatherpaw.

"Yeah," Frostpaw retorted. "LeopardClan these days are too reckless for my liking!"

"What did they do?" a ginger TigerClan apprentice pipped up.

"W-ell, I'm sure Whitestar would bring it up when the Gathering starts." Frostpaw meowed hastily, as a sleek black LeopardClan apprentice bounded up towards them. "Hi!" he meowed. "Everything good in your clans?"

"Of course." Heatherpaw purred.

"Yes. Everything's fine. How's LeopardClan?" the ginger TigerClan apprentice meowed.

"Good. Prey's plenty and the river is swarming with fish!"

"That's, er, great..." Rabbitpaw meowed awkwardly with a glance at Frostpaw. Frostpaw turned her gaze away. She didn't want to join in a conversation with LeopardClan. _But then, _Frostpaw thought, _I could ask him about the invasion. But I doubt he will tell me. _As she opened her mouth to ask, a yowl from the Ancient Oak cut her off. She turned to see the four leaders already in their places on the oak tree. Frostpaw decided to ask him later, after the Gathering and concentrated on what the leaders have to say.

Shadowstar, leader of TigerClan, reported of a new litter of two kits has been born and one of the elders have died. Frostpaw kneaded the ground with her forepaw inpatiently, wanting to ask the LeopardClan apprentice about the invasion. But then in a flash, she remembered that Whitestar was prepared to announce that and surely Streamstar should have an answer. As she was thinking, Frostpaw missed the beginning of Tornstar's report. When she started paying attention again, Tornstar was reporting of a few fresh fox scent found.

"It shall be okay," he meowed. "We haven't encountered any of them yet, but they haven't weakened us."

Then Whitestar stepped forward and faced Streamstar. Her words made Frostpaw's muscles tense. "Streamstar, we've scented LeopardClan on our territory. I ask for an explanation for this."

Streamstar looked confused for a moment, but so short, Frostpaw wondered if she had seen it at all. Frostpaw felt a gaze on her pelt and turned to see the black apprentice giving her a long, questioning look. She felt an eerie disappointment that it wasn't Rootpaw. She just gestured for the black tom to listen, and waited for Streamstar's answer. Streamstar hesitated for a moment, then fixed Whitestar with a steady gaze. "LeopardClan has not envaded your territory. I haven't ordered them to."

"So you say," Whitestar's tone was cold. "Even if you haven't ordered them, you should make sure that your warriors respect the boundaries."

Streamstar bristled. "Don't tell me what to do!"

Yowls broke out through the clearing mainly from LeopardClan. Frostpaw felt her neck fur rising. An impatient brown tom from LeopardClan hurled himself at Seedfur, who was the nearest to him. Seedfur gave a startled and outraged yowl and tried to push him off. Dapplefur tried to drag the brown tom off Seedfur, but another LeopardClan warrior knocked her off to her side and they rolled in the dust, a tangle of screeching fur. Frostpaw looked on in silent horror as a shadow moved across the clearing. Bluestripe and the LeopardClan deputy, Stormclaw, exchanged a glance and thrust themselves between the fighting cats.

"Stop!" a voice called. It was too dark so Frostpaw wasn't sure who called out, she thought it was Tornstar, the PantherClan leader, but she wasn't sure. "StarClan is angry! This Gathering is over!"

Frostpaw saw Whitestar jump down the Ancient Oak and waving her tail to gather her clan. Frostpaw looked around for the black apprentice, but his black pelt was too camouflaged in the shadowed clearing so she gave up as she heard Snowpaw's voice.

"Frostpaw!" he meowed, "Are you coming?"

"Yes!" Frostpaw called back. Sighing, she followed her clanmates as they bounded back to camp.

**Hehehe. Not a bad chapter, right? But, OH NO!!! (groans) sory if I will have to update a bit late next time, I'm having the writer's block!!! EEEEP!!!! But thx to **_**Aviation-Nyra's Revenge**_**, your idea is neat, I'll be sure to give it a try!!! Maybe then I'll get over the writer's block...wish me luck!!! PLZ review! **


	7. Important note: PLZ read this!

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**_

_**PWEEEEZ READ THIS:**_

Sorry, I haven't gone over the writer's block, yet. But I will, soon, because I've decided the pairings!!! OH YAH!!!!! So in the meantime, I've written a theory of warrior names. So if you are having problems thinking up some warrior names, read my theory!!! It's: Do you need warrior names? Click Me! If you DO need some names, plz read it!!! I'll try to update as soon as I can after I get over this writer's block!!! THX a bunch!!!!


	8. Chapter 5: Rootpaw's Regret

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**ROOTPAW**__**'S **__**REGRET**_

_Rootpaw _shifted uneasily in his bed of moss and feathers. He kept on glancing at Frostpaw, who was curled up into a tight ball beside Snowpaw. He envied the pale gray tom, being able to be so close to Frostpaw. He thought of how to make it up to Frostpaw and wished that she would forgive his sudden burst of anger. He longed for her warmth beside him and her sweet scent that lingered in his nostrils as he drifted off to sleep but now he felt only the cold wind that ruffled his fur.

Rootpaw realized that he had feelings for Frostpaw ever since their quarrel, because during this time, he felt strangely lonely. Even his mentor, Bluestripe, seemed so far away and she seemed even farther since she was clan deputy. Rootpaw finally settled himself down and curled his tail over his nose. But it seemed like moons before sleep finally seized him.

The next day, Rootpaw felt something prodding him vigorously on his side. He opened his eyes to see Frostpaw prodding him reluctantly with one paw, her paw raised to prod him again.

"Get up, you lazy furball!" she meowed irritably. "You're on dawn patrol!"

Rootpaw scambled up immediately. Maybe this was the time to tell Frostpaw that he wished that they could be friends again. "Frostpaw," he began, but Frostpaw was already padding away, her tail high.

"I'm going hunting with Milkpaw and Dapplefur." she said with a snort.

Rootpaw watched her go, feeling ice cold claws gripping his heart. Couldn't they ever be friends again? He gave himself a good shake, and told himself to stop fretting over Frostpaw and concentrate on the day. If that's the way she wants it, he won't force her to change her mind. But if she could just forgive him, that'll be better. Rootpaw rasped his tongue briefly along his flank and bounded off to join Flowertail and Seedfur on dawn patrol.

- - - - - -

Rootpaw hardly noticed the wet dew that soaked his belly fur, his mind was on Frostpaw. He kept on telling himself to stop thinking about her, but finally he gave in. His mind would drift to the familiar white fur and his nostrils would remind him of her sweet, warm scent whenever he wasn't scenting the air or setting the markers. But then the wind carried a strong scent of mouse to him which told him how hungry he was. He hadn't gotten the chance to eat before the patrol. He instinctively dropped into the hunter's crouch and, placing each paw gently in front of the other, he crept forward towards the scent.

Being careful to stay downwind, he spotted the creature scuffling among the roots of a tree. Rootpaw gathered his haunches and pounced. Pinning his prey onto the ground, Rootpaw killed it with a swift bite to the neck. The bushes behind him rustled and Rootpaw turned around with the mouse dangling from his jaws.

"Well done!" Seedfur meowed as he approached from the bushes. "Bluestripe must be proud to have such a wonderful apprentice!"

Rootpaw felt his ears flatten with embarrasment at the warrior's praise and studied his paws. Flowertail purred. "You may eat it." she added, pricking her ears. "That's the good thing about patrols!" Then she vanished down the undergrowth. Rootpaw heard a snap and Flowertail returned with a starling in her jaws. After he had finished his prey, Rootpaw's mind flooded back to Frostpaw again.

Suddenly, Rootpaw thought that he heard Frostpaw's voice, but then everything was quiet. Rootpaw told himself that he was too psyched about Frostpaw that he was imagining things. He was behind Flowertail and Seedfur. As he prepared to catch up, He heard Frostpaw's voice again. Rootpaw strained his ears.

"Fox dung!" a voice spat from the bushes. Rootpaw dived into the bushes towards that voice. He pushed through a bramble bush, ignoring the thorns that tug at his fur, because right there, in front of him, was Frostpaw, a patch of white fur tangled in the thorns.

Frostpaw turned her head towards him. "Don't just stand there!" she spat. "Help me out!"

Rootpaw bounded up to her. Fixing his teeth on an especially tangled part, Rootpaw gently pulled the furs apart. He continued on doing the same until Frostpaw meowed. "Wait, I think I'm loose!"

Rootpaw moved away. Frostpaw pushed her hind paws into the earth and heaved herself forward. The furs tug loose and Frostpaw rolled onto the earth, leaving knots of white fur on the thorns. Frostpaw stood up and shook herself. "Thanks." she panted, laying her tail gently on Rootpaw's shoulder. Rootpaw felt better, seeing that Frostpaw may have forgiven him. "Frostpaw," he began. "Next time don't be so mouse-brained to go diving into thorns." Rootpaw meant that as a joke, too late, he realized that Frostpaw didn't see it that way.

"Fine!" she snarled. "If you think that you're so not-mouse-brained to do that, then you're wrong!"

Rootpaw felt claws tearing his heart in two, but he couldn't help the words that tumbled out of his mouth. "Am I? Well I don't think you're any better. In fact if you have time to argue, why don't go and try to hunt more Fresh-kill?"

Frostpaw opened her jaws to retort but Seedfur's voice cut in. "Rootpaw! Are you coming?"

As Rootpaw turned to go, he glimpsed a look of dismay and hurt in Frostpaw's eyes. Rootpaw then realized what he had said. He wished that he could put things right, but now he doubted if they could be together at all. He wanted to yowl in rage. Regret made Rootpaw's head dizzy as he padded back to camp with Seedfur and Flowertail.

**How's dis chappie? Poor Rootpaw, I know. But that's how I want the story to go. (Cool!! That rhymes!) Oh well, sorry for that late update! Free of writer's block!!! YEAH!!! Plz review! THX!!!**


	9. Chapter 6: TigerClan's Sudden Attack

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**TIGERCLAN'S SUDDEN ATTACK**_

_As _Rootpaw padded back to camp from the dawn patrol, his head was still spinning from his arguement with Frostpaw. Then he glimpsed Frostpaw and Snowpaw sitting together, sharing-tongues. He felt a pang of envy, fury and regret. He dug his claws into the earth and stared at them until Frostpaw's whiskers twitched as she realized she was being watched.

Rootpaw padded to the nursery, deciding to see Sandstripe's kits then he heard a yowl of alarm and fear. He spun around and saw Grasspaw bursting through the entrance of the camp, a long gash on her shoulder, dripping with blood. Thistletail dashed to her side, supporting her with his shoulder and covering her with licks. Grasspaw was panting, Rootpaw realized, partly from running, partly from surprised terror. Grasspaw's eyes were glazed, then as she opened her mouth, Rootpaw heard a thundering of paws.

"TigerClan is attacking!" Grasspaw yowled. As if in reply, a group of TigerClan warriors burst through the thorn tunnel that shielded the camp. Thistletail lead Grasspaw through the clearing to Spottedpelt's den, Rootpaw watched them. Then, Rootpaw felt claws raking his side and pain pierced him like a thorn. Before he realized was he was doing, Rootpaw felt paws pinning him down by the neck and a weight landed on top of him, choking his breath out. Rootpaw battled his enemy's belly and came face-to-face with a light brown tom. Rootpaw felt claws raking his shoulder and let out a screech of agony.

Suddenly, the weight on top of him vanished and Rootpaw stood up to see Frostpaw clawing the sides of the light brown tom. The tom tried to shake her off but Frostpaw clinged strongly to his back and bit into his ear.

_She can manage without me_, Rootpaw thought and looked around. He spotted Dapplefur struggling under a dark gray tom with an apprentice biting her tail. Rootpaw recognized the ginger apprentice from previous Gatherings, it was Pinepaw. He hurled himself at the dark gray tom, hauling him off Dapplefur and pushed his hind claws down the tom's flank. The tom howled in pain and struggled to free himself. Dapplefur flashed Rootpaw a glance of gratitude and clawed at the apprentice clinging to her tail.

Suddenly, the gray tom writhered free of Rootpaw's grasp and aimed a blow at Rootpaw's throat. Rootpaw dodged the death blow but the claws raked his ear. Rootpaw, ignoring tha pain the seized him, aim at the tom's haunches. He charged at the tom and slashed his front claws along the tom's pelt and bit into his tail. The tom managed to aim a final blow at Rootpaw's shoulder before fleeing out of camp, screeching in pain. Blood was pounding in Rootpaw's ears as he prepared to hurl himself back into battle.

Then, with a pang of pure terror, Rootpaw realized that he couldn't see Frostpaw. He searched frantically for the familiar white pelt among the tangle of screeching fur. Panic rose in Rootpaw's chest as he couldn't see her anywhere. _No! Frostpaw! _Rootpaw yowled silently. Then, he stared in horror as he saw Frostpaw being dragged towards the camp entrance by a ginger tom.

Fury made Rootpaw's paws dash towards the entrance and pounced on the ginger tom. Taken by surprise, the ginger tom let out a screech and tumbled backwards with Rootpaw on top of him. They writhered on the ground in a knot of ginger fur. Rootpaw tried to bite down the ginger tom's throat but the tom lashed out his claws and it raked across Rootpaw's nose. Rootpaw shook off drops of scarlet blood and with a last effort, he managed to sink his claws into the tom's shoulders and sank them deeper until blood soaked his paws, warm and sticky and the tom let of a howl of agony. Struggling free of Rootpaw's grasp, he fled with his tail trailing out behind him.

Rootpaw dragged himself across the ground towards where Frostpaw lay motionless, her white pelt stained with blood. She had a gash on her shoulder that seemed nasty and a few bites on her hindleg and tail. Rootpaw began to lick her wounds. His own wounds stung, but seeing Frostpaw suffer made him forget everything else that's happening around him. After that, Rootpaw felt dizzy by his own wounds and by the smell of blood. He thought he saw Silverstripe, TigerClan's deputy, spitting a curse at Bluestripe who followed as she retreated out of the camp then she fled, all the TigerClan warriors streaming behind her. Bluestripe suddenly spotted Rootpaw and rush to him. Rootpaw looked back at Frostpaw, his licking has roused her and now her breathing is rapid and blood is oozing out of the gash in her shoulder.

"Fetch Spottedpelt!" Rootpaw heard Bluestripe yowl. But he felt like his paws were frozen into the ground, he felt dizzy and unable to move. "Fetch Spottedpelt!" Bluestripe repeated. "Do you want Frostpaw to die?"

Bluestripe's words made Rootpaw's mind clear again. Frostpaw dying? No, he won't let that happen. He turned and rushed back to camp. As he emerged the thorn tunnel, panting, he saw Spottedpelt weaving among that injured cats, looking for the most serious injuries.

"Spottedpelt!" Rootpaw called. Spottedpelt looked up. "Quick!" Rootpaw panted, his paw ached, but he ignored it. "Quick! Frostpaw..." Rootpaw gasped, trying to catch his breath. The wound on his flank was dripping with blood and he was pretty much out of breath.

Spottedpelt nodded. Picking up a bundle of herbs, She meowed, "Lead the way."

"Wait!" Snowpaw's meow sounded behind them. Rootpaw turned to see the pale gray apprentice limping up to them. Rootpaw felt an eerie disappointment. "I want to come, too." he meowed.

Spottedpelt nodded and looked expectantly at Rootpaw. Rootpaw felt puzzled for a heartbeat then he realized that he was supposed to lead the way. He waved his tail for the others to follow and bounded through the thorn tunnel towards where Bluestripe lay with Frostpaw. Bluestripe was crouched over her, gently licking her wounds.

"Frostpaw!" Snowpaw exclaimed and darted to her side.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Snowpaw asked, raising his head to gaze at Spottedpelt, who crouched down to sniff Frostpaw's wounds. Rootpaw found himself anxious about the answer, too.

Spottedpelt looked up from where she was pressing cobwebs onto the wound on Frostpaw's shoulder and nodded."The injuries are not too bad, except the gash on her shoulder. That's what caused her to faint, I'm afraid if she has lost too much blood, but I think she would be okay. She has suffered from being dragged, I'll have to tend to her quickly."

Rootpaw froze. He cursed himself for leaving Frostpaw to battle the light brown tom that time. He instinctively unsheathed his claws and dug them into the earth. He felt a warm tongue rasp his ear and he saw Bluestripe siiting next to him, her eyes full of sympathy.

"I know you're worried about Frostpaw." she meowed warmly. Rootpaw could just nod. "She'll be alright." Bluestripe reassured. "Spottedpelt is a gifted medicine cat."

She briefly pressed her nose into Rootpaw's flank and padded back through the thorn tunnel. Rootpaw dragged his gaze back to Frostpaw, who was flanked by Snowpaw and Spottedpelt. Frostpaw's flank was heaving with effort, and cold claws gripped Rootpaw's heart. _StarClan, please don't take her away! _he silently prayed. He saw the way Snowpaw was crouched over Frostpaw

and the way his eyes shone as he looked at her. Rootpaw felt another pang of envy, the way he always felt when he saw the pale gray apprentice with Frostpaw.

Rootpaw forced himself to stand up and dragged himself beside Frostpaw. He gently nosed her bloody flank which was almost cleaned by Snowpaw's licks. He breathed in her warm scent mixed with scent of blood. "Oh, Frostpaw," Rootpaw murmured. Frostpaw's body twitched and she opened her eyes.

Spottedpelt stood up. "Okay, Frostpaw can stand up and walk. Snowpaw, support her with your body on that side, I'll support her on this side. Rootpaw, you pick up the rest of my herbs."

"Okay." Snowpaw's eyes were filled with worry but he seemed enthusiastic to help Frostpaw. As Rootpaw picked up the herbs, he saw Snowpaw murmur something into Frostpaw's ear and Frostpaw licked his cheek. _Did Snowpaw have the same feelings for Frostpaw? _Rootpaw wondered. Then as they squeezed through the thorn tunnel, a horrible thought appeared in Rootpaw's mind. Spottedpelt had chosen _Snowpaw_ to help Frostpaw, so did that mean Spottedpelt thought that Snowpaw and Frostpaw were destined to be together? That was even worse, because Spottedpelt was a medicine cat, but could it be true?

**Wow...pretty long chappie! Hope u enjoyed it! (BAD TigerClan!!! but there's a reason for it! Hehehe...)And about the pairings...u'll soon know in the next chapter or after the next...it's in either of them. Poor Rootpaw (or Snowpaw?)...well...u'll find out anyways right? PLZ Review!**


	10. Chapter 7: Forgive and Forget

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_**FORGIVE AND FORGET**_

_Rootpaw_ blinked open his sleepy eyes, finding himself sleeping on cold earth instead of his warm, mossy nest in the apprentices' den. For a moment, he was puzzled, then a strong scent of herbs drifted into his nostrils. He remembered, he was in Spottedpelt's den, sleeping beside Frostpaw. His head jolted right up, instantly awake. Then he saw Spottedpelt nosing Frostpaw's flank, who was curled into a tight ball.

Spottedpelt turned to Rootpaw. Rootpaw felt his muscles tense, but Spottedpelt's gentle gaze relaxed him. "She'll be alright, I've given her thyme leaves to calm her down and poppy seeds to ease the pain. She just needs to rest." turning her gaze back to Frostpaw, Spottedpelt added, "It'll be a while before she wakes up but you can stay with her incase her wounds get worsened."

"Okay," Rootpaw meowed. He still felt sick of the way he left Frostpaw during the battle and his wounds stung. He turned his head to lick the wound on his flank, trying to soothe the pain by rasping his tongue gently cross the gash. Spottedpelt gently brushed his shoulder with her tail as she padded out of the medicine cat's den to the clearing. Although Rootpaw knew that Spottedpelt tried to stay as far from any cat as possible, he still didn't miss the fear scent that was coming off her. Surely TigerClan's sudden attack couldn't have shaken her that much?

Rootpaw hauled himself up, deciding to put that to the back of his mind right now. His joints ached but being with Frostpaw has relaxed his more than anything else can. He stretched his stiffy limbs in turn, ignoring the shriek of protest from his muscles. Rootpaw padded closer to Frostpaw's nest and settled himself down on a sandy part of the den. He buried his nose in Frostpaw's fur, breathing in her familiar scent, mingled with the scent of blood. The images of the battle instantly came back to him. _Why did TigerClan attack us? _Rootpaw asked himself. His mind whirled with this question until Frostpaw stirred.

"F-Frostpaw?" Rootpaw asked anxiously, half expecting her to retort angrily and turn her back towards him.

Instead, Frostpaw slowly raised her head and shifted so she was face-to-face with Rootpaw. Rootpaw found himself unable to meet her eye incase he would see anguish, hurt and fury there.

"A-are you well enough to eat some fresh-kill?" Rootpaw asked, forcing himself to look into Frostpaw's eyes. But Rootpaw was amazed at what he saw there. Frostpaw's eyes were deep pools of sorrow, dismay and regret. Frostpaw nodded. "Then I'll go get you something to eat." Rootpaw meowed, getting up.

But Frostpaw laid her tail on his shoulder to stop him. "I'm not very hungry right now."

Rootpaw was surprised at how gentle and warm her tone was as he sat down again. He decided to tell Frostpaw that he didn't mean all those bad words he said, it was just a sudden burst of anger. Whether Frostpaw will forgive him or not, he decided to say it. "Frostpaw," he began, but Frostpaw swept her tail across his mouth to stop him. Rootpaw choked in a mouthful of fur and looked at Frostpaw.

"Rootpaw," Frostpaw murmured, pushing her nose onto his muzzle. Rootpaw felt a surge of happiness run through him and he wished that this moment could last forever. "I'm sorry for all the mean things I said, would you forgive me?"

Rootpaw felt as happy as ever, Frostpaw thought the same way about him as he did about her! "Of course, I forgive you, Frostpaw." then his voice became barely more than a whisper. "I love you, Frostpaw."

Frostpaw's eyes shone, then she closed them and pressed her muzzle onto his. "I love you, too." she whispered. Rootpaw's mind spinned. Hearing that Frostpaw loved him too was all what he ever wanted. He closed his eyes, breathing her familiar, sweet, warm scent.

Frostpaw shifted closer to him, pressing onto his flank. With their tails twined together, they began to groom each other's fur. Then an uneven rythm of paw steps are heard and a blurr of pale gray fur pushed through the entrance of Spottedpelt's den. The cat skidded to a halt as he saw Rootpaw and Frostpaw together. It was Snowpaw.

**Ah, well it's the RootpawXFrostpaw I've decided, so sorry, those who prefer SnowpawXFrostpaw! Sory! Gomene! But oops! Wat will Snowpaw do?(U'll find out! And so will I!) Next time, if I update late, forgive me, cuz I've started to write a new story called ****Leafpool and Crowfeather. Forbidden love?**** Plz take a peek sometime! And thx to all those who reviewed! Review dis time, too!**

**PS: I'm changing dis story's name!**


	11. Chapter 8: Truth or Lies?

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**TRUTH OR LIES?**_

_Snowpaw _skidded to a halt as he saw she and Rootpaw together. Frostpaw's belly churned, she felt sick. Why does Snowpaw _have _to come at a time like this?_ Oh, StarClan! Please don't let a fight break between them! Especially a fight _just _for me!_ Frostpaw silently prayed. But if any of the starry spirits that had begun to show in the darkening sky had heard her prayer, they had not shown it.

Snowpaw looked bewildered and surprised for a moment, as if he wasn't sure what's going on. Then all the bewilderment turned into hurt and dismay. "Why, Frostpaw?" he whispered."Don't you like me any more?"

Frostpaw felt dizzy with guilt, she hadn't thought of how Snowpaw would react if she had chosen Rootpaw over him. _I'm such a stupid furball! _Frostpaw scolded herself silently. _I compeletly forgot about Snowpaw! He's a great tom, but I practically felt like he never existed! _Frostpaw drew in a long breath. She felt Rootpaw's gaze burning into her pelt and she looked up to see Rootpaw's eyes filled with worry and doubt. Frostpaw licked his ear. "It'll be okay, I'll sort it out."

When Rootpaw still looked doubtful, Frostpaw meowed. "Don't worry you're still the tom I'll choose, I'm just going to explain things to Snowpaw. He's a great cat and he'll understand."

Rootpaw's gaze suddenly filled with sourness and Frostpaw wondered for a heartbeat why. Then she realized that she had said that Snowpaw was great. She wanted to take the words back, but it was too late. So Frostpaw just heaved herself up and winced as a wound on her hindleg stung. But she just padded on to Snowpaw's side. "Let's go over there." Frostpaw mewed, pointing her tail towards a sandy spot furthur away from Rootpaw. "Where we can talk."

Snowpaw nodded. As they sat down, Frostpaw began to feel uncomfortable. How was she supposed to explain? To her relief, Snowpaw spoke up first. "Frostpaw, why are you with Rootpaw? Don't you like me?"

Snowpaw was still so nice and gentle, even at this point. Still, Frostpaw didn't think that he would make the best mate for her. "Of course I like you, you stupid furball!" Frostpaw forced herself to purr. "But somehow, you know, I think Rootpaw and I would be a better pair." Frostpaw dragged her gaze to her paws and felt suddenly scared, scared of what Snowpaw might do.

Snowpaw looked puzzled for a moment then amusement crept into his dark blue eyes. "What are you talking about?" he purred, so loud that Frostpaw was convinced that Rootpaw had heard. Sure enough, he came bouding towards them. Frostpaw looked up into Snowpaw's eyes, bewildered. Rootpaw looked just as puzzled.

Rootpaw meowed. "What is she talking about? What do you mean?"

"Look," Snowpaw mewed, "I just thought that Frostpaw had found another friend. I thought that she didn't like me any more. Now do you get it?"

Frostpaw felt too puzzled to feel guilty right now, though she knew that she shouldn't have hurt his feelings. "I don't get it." Frostpaw shook her head.

"I just wanted to be friends with you," Snowpaw meowed, turning his gentle gaze on her. "Not more than that. You are a fantastic cat, but it's already enough for me to just be friends with you."

Rootpaw seemingly relaxed and went up to apologize. Frostpaw felt hot with embarrasment. A tom praising her like that, it's just too embarrasing. The pain on her shoulder suddenly made her forget everything. She turned her head and saw that the wound had opened up again and was dripping with blood. Snowpaw must have spotted it for he limped rapidly out with Rootpaw calling after him. "Where are you going?"

After a few heartbeats, Snowpaw returned with Spottedpelt and Rootpaw bounding after them. Rootpaw darted to her side as soon as he saw her. Frostpaw felt her paws give away and she collapsed on her side. Everything was black after that.

- - - - - -

Frostpaw blinked open her eyes and saw Rootpaw crouched over her, Snowpaw and Spottedpelt were nowhere to be seen. Frostpaw turned her head to examine her shoulder and saw fresh cobwebs newly pasted on her shoulder. The cobwebs were stained green with herb juice. Her wound still stung and she winced.

"You're awake, thank StarClan!" Rootpaw meowed, breathing a sigh of relief. "Spottedpelt said that if you didn't wake up by dawn, your life would be at risk."

Frostpaw pushed herself in a crouching position. Glad for Rootpaw's presence, Frostpaw pressed her muzzle onto his, purring. Rootpaw purred, too. Frostpaw thought of Snowpaw. _He _is _a great tom. I wonder if what he said was true._ Frostpaw thought. Then a horrible thought crept into her mind._ What if he was lying? What if he plans on revenge on Rootpaw? Like...killing him?_ Frostpaw gulped. _What he said _has_ to be true! _she decided. _Snowpaw won't do anything like that!_

As much as she wanted to convince herself, Frostpaw failed. And this horrible thought stayed in her mind as she drifted off to sleep. Unfortunately her sleep was disturbed all night by a dream, more precisely, her sleep was disturbed all night by a nightmare.

**YAY! I updated! I finally updated! (Jumps around and waves hands in the air) How do you like this ending of SnowpawXFrostpaw (Except the fact that Snowpaw could be lying)? Well, hope you enjoyed it. I was going to stop at this sign: - - - - - - But I decided to write some more since I haven't updated for some time. Plz review!**


	12. Chapter 9: Frostpaw's Dream

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**FROSTPAW'S DREAM**_

_Frostpaw _found herself walking through bushes and trees, though she didn't recognize the place. It was definitely not in LionClan, but something told her that it was near LionClan. _Where am I? _Frostpaw wondered. She strolled on, aware of everything around her. Every rustle of leaves, every ripple of water, every flash of breeze, every flutter of wings made her jump.

Suddenly she came upon a clearing, a very big clearing. The clearing was slightly dotted with little yellow flowers and bordered by trees so far from Frostpaw's sight that she could only see their tips. She stepped onto the dew-soaked grass, which sent a chilled shiver through her paws to her body. The little flowers danced in the piercing cold breeze that passed by, ruffling Frostpaw's fur and seemed to blow right through her. Something in Frostpaw's mind told her that this place was a beginning of a series of danger.

Frostpaw shivered, not because of the ice-cold wind that blew every now and then, but because of terror, evil and lonelyness. She wanted to get out of this place, she didn't like the feeling of it. It's as though every one of the little flowers, every little bit of each grass in the clearing held a horror that was ready to explode at any time.

Her paws iched to flee, but she felt that they were frozen to the ground. And slowly the mud sank, taking her with it. _No! Let out of here! _Frostpaw squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that when she opened them again she would find herself back in the apprentices' den with Rootpaw beside her. But when she opened her eyes again the same horrible place that caged her in.

Mud now streaked her fur, along with a piercing metallic smell that made her body stiffen. _Blood. _Frostpaw looked at her paws. She saw that they were being eaten by the ground. Blood was oozing out of the mud that surrounded her paws. Her paws are being torn up by the mud! Was she so involved in this danger that she couldn't get herself free?

Her eyes were spattered with blood and mud, and the wind blowing stronger taking yellow petals spinning with it and it was whipping at her eyes. She was near unconsiousness. Her blood ran chill. The ground that was taking her in was up to her belly now, and she knew that it was no use struggling.

Then in the middle of the clearing slowly appeared five silouettes of cats. Two of them were the size of a senior warrior, another two were the size of a young warrior and the last one was that of an apprentice. They seem to be meowing something to eachother. But when Frostpaw strained her ears to listen, all she heard was the howling of the wind and the spatter of blood. Then a voice seemed to whisper in her ear...

_They were seperate, now they're a whole. Beware a dangerous Gathering, the one who can stop them, you're the sole..._

The voice slowly died away. "No!" Frostpaw yowled. "Tell me what you mean!"

But only her echo answered her, for the wind had died down, too. The silouettes were gone. All was silent. Not a ruffle of wind, not a whisper of sound, not a ripple of water. Then a squishy and sputtered sound was heard. Frostpaw lowered her head then terror and panic immediately seized her, for the ground hadn't stopped tearing and swallowing her up.

White fur stained with mud and blood were flying everywhere. Even the sky was turning into a deathly scarlet. Frostpaw flet that she's got no paws anymore only did she feel the wetness of mud and the stickyness of blood. Was she joining into the ground?

"_No!_" She yowled, as loud as she can. "_StarClan! Help me!_" She felt her throat hurting and her lungs tearing apart. All was lost...

- - - - - -

Frostpaw's eyes shot open. Gasping for breath, she slowly heaved herself up. She felt shaky on her paws and looked around wistfully. Only the milky light of dawn was filtering through the canopy of leaves and branches the shielded the den. Beside her, Rootpaw was still sleeping soundly. Somehow Frostpaw coundn't sleep anymore. So she stood up, her legs were shaking like leaves in the breeze. Shaking off scraps of moss, Frostpaw padded out to the clearing. Outside, she saw that the dawn patrol was just preparing to leave.

Shivering, Frostpaw remembered the horrible dream. Horror increasing, she realized that two of the silouettes and voice that whispered in her ear were hauntingly familiar, as though she knew them for a long time.

**Sry for the late update, writer's block! Sry again and hope u E-n-j-o-y-e-d the story! Tell me what you think of Frostpaw's dream! THX! PLZ review! **

**PS: As you saw in the title, I added 'Book 1'. There's going to be a Book 2!!! What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 10: Friends or Foe?

**_CHAPTER 10_**

**_FRIENDS OR FOE?_**

_Frostpaw_ winced as the wound on her shoulder stung. She turned her head to lick it, soothing the injury with slow, rhythmic strokes.

"You're up early." Frostpaw looked up to see Bluepelt padding towards her.

"I couldn't sleep," Frostpaw confessed.

"Have you seen Snowpaw?" Bluepelt's eyes were clouded. "I haven't seen him since dawn."

Frostpaw felt a twinge of alarm. _Snowpaw? _Frostpaw shook her head, "No, I haven't seen him, but if I do, I'll be sure to tell you."

Bluepelt nodded. "Thanks, he's probably out hunting by himself without permission," she murmured, half to Frostpaw, half to herself.

Frostpaw could feel waves of anxiety coming off Bluepelt. Frostpaw shivered, Snowpaw's wounds haven't completely healed yet, it was highly not possible that he was out hunting. Frostpaw shook her head to clear it, Bluepelt must have been too overprotective, since Snowpaw and Milkpaw were apprentices for less than a quarter moon. She must still feel that they were kits, squirming beside her in the nursery.

Frostpaw's head turned as the clan's deputy, Bluestripe, padded out of her den. "Good morning, Frostpaw," she meowed.

"Good morning," Frostpaw dipped her head politely.

"How's your wound?" Bluestripe asked with concern.

"It's healing well, thanks." Frostpaw mewed.

"That's good to hear." Bluestripe purred. "You'll be able to get back to your training and duties soon."

"Yes, I hope sooner the better," Frostpaw suddenly felt a surge of longing for the feeling of cool grass under her paws and the satisfaction of sinking her claws into the warm body of prey.

Bluestripe gave her a brief nod and padded over towards the nursery, exchanging a few words with Bluepelt on the way, and she ducked under the thorny bushes surrounding the entrance.

Frostpaw stretched her hind legs comfortably and trotted to the fresh-kill pile, hoping to find something to eat. As Frostpaw finally decided on a stiffy mouse and dragged it out of the pile, she heard a shriek pierce through the air. Frostpaw's head jerked right up. The cry came from the nursery, had anything happened to the kits? Have they gone missing? Frostpaw dashed towards the nursery, almost bumping into Dapplefur, who emerged hastily from the warriors' den.

"What's going on?" Seedfur demanded, coming up behind Dapplefur.

"I-I don't know," Frostpaw stammered in her haste. "I heard the cry from the nursery..."

Dapplefur gasped, "The kits are okay, I hope?"

Before Frostpaw could reply, Seedfur had already thrust past her and into the nursery. Frostpaw just motioned for Dapplefur to follow him and look for herself. The two she-cats rushed over to the nursery and squeezed in after Grasspaw. The nursery smelled of milk and warmth, but it was crammed with so many cats in it.

"What is it?" Frostpaw asked curiously. She could feel the tension in the atmosphere, making her fur prickle. She could feel the body of Dapplefur quivering beside her.

"Blackstripe's gone missing." Bluestripe meowed gravely.

Sandstripe was cuddled in the middle with her kits trembling beside her belly, and Bluepelt was pressing against her and licking her softly, occasionally whispering comforts into her ear. But Frostpaw could see the grief in the blue-gray queen's eyes, she was worried for Sandstripe.

"Why didn't you notice that he was missing?" Sandstripe's eyes were glazed. "Is he so insignificant that no cat cares for him?"

"Calm down, Sandstripe." Bluepelt murmured. "We didn't know."

"What do you mean by you didn't know?" Sandstripe snapped back, her lips curled in the beginning of a snarl. "He's a cat! A warrior! How could you all just don't realize that he's not there?"

Guilt and sorrow clawed at Frostpaw's belly. She knew how frustrated and sad Sandstripe must feel. Blackstripe was her mate and no cat actually realized he wasn't there when he had gone missing. Sandstripe is a caring cat, Frostpaw knew that she didn't mean to snap at her clanmates like that, it's just she was too upset and lamented to care about anything else at the moment.

Bluepelt didn't flinch from Sandstripe. She held Sandstripe's gaze with sympathy and sorrow. Bluepelt gave her a gentle lick and looked up at all the cats clustered in the nursery. "Okay, you know what happened, now shoo! Give Sandstripe some space to breathe!"

Frostpaw knew that Bluepelt meant that Sandstripe needed some time alone. So she followed the others as they all squeezed out one by one. Frostpaw gave herself a gentle shake and inhaled some air, it felt good to be out of the crammed nursery, but worry still pricked at her belly.

"What do you think happened?" Grasspaw murmured to Frostpaw nervously.

"I don't know..." Frostpaw trailed off. Why on earth had no cat in the clan noticed that a warrior was missing?

Grasspaw suddenly touched Frostpaw's shoulder with her tail and flicked her ears towards Bluestripe and Whitestar, who were talking quietly, but urgently. Frostpaw narrowed her eyes and strained her ears to listen.

"...how is that possible?" Whitestar was meowing.

"I heard that Blackstripe was in the nursery along with Sandstripe." Bluestripe sounded somewhat puzzled.

"Who told you that?" Whitestar demanded.

"I don't know..." Bluestripe's whiskers quivered with anxiety. "Everyone was so exhausted after the battle, I didn't really pay attention to anyone..."

A low growl rumbled from Whitestar's throat. "I know, it isn't exactly your fault." she meowed. Her eyes were wandering around the camp, as if she could see through every cats' mind.

"When I went into the nursery, I noticed that Blackstripe wasn't there. So, I... I asked Sandstripe where he was and she told me," Bluestripe swallowed uncomfortably as if she was choking on a tough piece of fresh-kill. "She told me that Blackstripe never even set foot into the nursery after the battle."

Whitestar's tail was flicking side to side frustratedly. "I wonder if there's a traitor in the clan..."

Frostpaw's ear pricked with anxiety and she exchanged a panicking glance with Grasspaw. _What if there's a traitor in the clan? _Frostpaw knew that she wasn't meant to eavesdrop on a leader's conversation with her deputy, but she desperately needed to know what was happening.

"Snowpaw would be so depressed." Grasspaw mewed softly.

Frostpaw's head jerked up at the mention of Snowpaw's name. _Oh right, Blackstripe was his mentor,_ Frostpaw thought slowly. She felt a stab of sympathy for the pale gray tom. He was just made an apprentice for less than a quarter moon, loosing his mention this quickly must be really tough... _No! _Frostpaw shook her head. Blackstripe might still be alive! He's missing doesn't mean that he's dead...

"Blackstripe might come back." Frostpaw tried to sound convincing, but Grasspaw just shook her head slowly.

Frostpaw sighed. Grasspaw pressed against her comfortingly, although Frostpaw suspected that she was trying to comfort herself too. Whitestar's yowl rang out loud and clear around the camp. Just as Frostpaw settled herself on a comfortable spot in front of the Highledge behind Grasspaw, a pelt brushed against hers. Frostpaw turned her head to see Rootpaw sitting down beside her.

"You must be really tired to sleep through Sandstripe's shriek." Frostpaw commented.

Rootpaw's eyes didn't hold any amusement, but they filled with worry instead. "What happened?"

"Blackstripe's gone."

Rootpaw stared at her with his eyes wide. "He... he's dead?"

Frostpaw shook her head, all her energy was drained from her body. Her head drooped and she stared at her paws. "I don't know." she whispered.

Whitestar began to speak. "As you all may know," her voice was choked with emotion and her voice quietened with every meow. "Blackstripe's missing."

Anxious murmurs rippled through the cats and many cast glances of sympathy towards the nursery, where Sandstripe was cuddled with Bluepelt inside, they didn't come out to hear the meeting.

"So," Whitestar straightened her shoulders. "I want a search party sent out immediately. Seedfur, you are in charge of the patrol, pick a few cats with you and go."

Seedfur dipped his head and Whitestar jumped down from the Highledge. The cats began to break up. Seedfur weaved through the cats and nodded to Dapplefur then he flicked his tail to Grasspaw, who bounded up to them. As the search party prepared to leave, a rustling sound at the entrance of the camp signalled the dawn patrol's return. A metallic smell hit Frostpaw's nostrils.

_Blood!_

Frostpaw felt her fur begin to rise. Her head whipped around to stare at the entrance. Some of the other cats also smelled it, because they were all staring at the entrance nervously, some letting out a small hiss. Frostpaw felt Rootpaw's flank pressing against hers, giving her the comfort she needed.

The dawn patrol; Redclaw, Flowertail and Milkpaw; emerged from the tunnel. Redclaw came out first, looking grim and troubled. To Frostpaw's horror, Flowertail and Milkpaw approached, dragging a bundle of unmoving black fur that was matted with blood.

A yowl pierced the still air. Frostpaw winced as her heart suddenly felt a stab of pain and pity. Sandstripe broke out into the clearing and wrapped her tail around the lump of black fur. She settled down beside it and pushed her nose affectionately into the blood stained pelt.

"Blackstripe! Blackstripe... no... ! Don't leave me alone... please... Blackstripe... no... no!" Sandstripe's voice was merely a hoarse whisper, cracking with countless emotions. And it sent a chill into Frostpaw's heart, it ached... it ached with the sympathy and sorrow for Sandstripe and the grief of loosing a clanmate. But it was part of the life of a warrior. Countless deaths, endless blood being spilled, innocent or guilty, it didn't matter.

Sandstripe let out another lamented caterwaul. Her kits were shivering in front of the nursery entrance, held back by Bluepelt's tail. "No," Bluepelt murmured to the tiny bundles of fur. "It's not the right time. Let your mother grieve, let's go back to the nursery, and grieve there."

Frostpaw's throat tightened. She was also choked with emotion, but none like the ones of Sandstripe. The loss was too big for her. Frostpaw pushed up to her shaky paws and padded slowly beside Blackstripe. She lowered her muzzle and touched the tip of his ear. "Travel safely to StarClan, we will grieve for you, but do not worry, we won't keep grieving, we will keep the clan strong." she whispered.

Frostpaw padded slowly back into Spottedpelt's den, her tail drooping. The wound on her shoulder stung, but her heart stung more. She couldn't bear to see the look in Sandstripe's eyes, so she chose not to sit vigil for Blackstripe. He was a loyal and respected warrior. Frostpaw curled her tail over her nose in her nest. It was the early morning, yes, but she wanted to sleep. Because right now, sleep was the only way to get out of this tangle of distress.

Frostpaw slowly closed her drooping eyelids. She was only vaguely aware that Blackstripe wasn't the only one missing this morning. A certain pale gray tom was also nowhere to be seen.

**Omigosh, I didn't realize that I haven't updated in months! Well, actually I did, but I had this Writer's Block. Bleh, I hate writer's blocks... xD Anyways, I hope that you've enjoyed this chappie! I promise to update quicker in the future! Please review! Thanks a bunch! XD**


End file.
